


Three Years

by Rookieforlife



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookieforlife/pseuds/Rookieforlife
Summary: "If two past lovers can remain friends, it's either they were never in love, or they still are."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

"You two are gross," Christen barely hears above the music and the action of whatever movie is playing on the television in front of them. Christen stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago and instead focused on the feeling of Tobin's left index finger drawing circles on her shoulder.

She wants to tell Kelley to shut-up, to stop watching her and Tobin as they cuddle together on the too-small love seat, to tell her to turn around and go back to watching the movie that Christen remembers Kelley insisting on. Instead, after realizing Tobin didn't hear Kelley, Christen decides to ignore her. She's comfortable, with her temple resting against the top of Tobin's chest and the way Tobin is pulling Christen as close to her as she can.

The recliner is meant to seat one person, but when everyone else claimed their spots on all the other chairs and couches in Alex's massive living room and left Christen without a place to sit except the floor, Tobin scooted over, telling Christen that there was plenty of room for the both of them.

And there is plenty of room. Christen's sure she has half a foot of space between herself the the arm of the chair. She doesn't feel like moving over, though. She sure that even if she tried, Tobin would be pulling her back anyway. So, she sits with her knees pulled up, resting practically in Tobin's lap.

Kelley grabs the remote and pauses the movie, making everyone groan in frustration.

"I said," Kelly states dramatically, turning her entire body toward Christen and Tobin. "You two are gross."

Every pair of eyes that were previously on Kelley, pleading for her to re-play the movie, follows her line of vision to the couple cuddled on the sofa.

Christen feels like pulling away, suddenly self conscious about the way she and Tobin are pressed together. As if reading her mind, or just noticing the way Christen stiffens, Tobin left hand stops it's movements and tightens around Christen.

"Shut up, Kel."

Christen's sure she'd see Tobin roll her eyes if she wasn't still resting her head on the toned shoulder. She does see Tobin use her free hand to throw a pillow at Kelley and a small smile forms on her lips when it bounces off of Kelley's face and lands softly onto the floor. Christen is able to breath a little easier when she knows Tobin will protect her, even if it's just from her annoying teammates.

"You guys sure you broke up three years ago?" This time it's Allie's turn to bother them.

Tobin's hand begins running up and down Christen's bicep, the firm pressure soothing Christen's erratic heartbeat that started the minute all eyes were on her.

Tobin must know Christen doesn't want to answer because she sighing dramatically before answering for her.

"Yes we're sure and we were sure the last 50 times you asked us."

"It's just that..." Alex starts, trailing off as her hands wave through the air, searching for the words that she doesn't want to say. Their friends have never voiced their full opinions before, they have only made off hand comments drawing attention to Christen and Tobin's closeness.

"You act like a couple," Meghan supplies, gesturing toward Christen still leaning against Tobin.

Christen sits up, instantly missing the feeling of Tobin's warmth against her side, but grateful that Tobin still hasn't moved her arm from around her shoulder. She's stopped running her hand up and down Christen's arm, but is griping tight enough that she'd be able to pull Christen close again if she really wanted to.

"We're just friends," Christen states and Tobin nods vigorously beside her. "Friends cuddle all the time."

They're met with a chorus of groans before Allie speaks up again.

"You can't be friends with an ex. It doesn't work like that."

"Exactly," everyone says at almost the same time. Both Christen and Tobin sigh, unhappy with where this conversation is heading, but unable to do anything about it.

"Well, why not?" Tobin asks, defiance clear in her tone. "It's not like it was a messy break up. We both decided that a long distance relationship wasn't fair to each other. We're happy with how things are."

The room falls quiet, thinking back to when Tobin moved to France and Christen to Sweden. Christen knows that everyone is thinking of what to say next, but she isn't going to give them anything. Instead Christen stares at the television, willing it to start playing again to bring everyone's attention away from Christen's surely pink cheeks.

She's comfortable in what she has with Tobin. They're friends, Christen might argue that they're best friends. After moving back to the US at the creation of the new league, they practically fell back into what they had. Sure, it was missing a few intimate details, but Christen had her confidant back, a shoulder to cry on, the person who knew the exact right thing to say to make her feel better. Christen's grateful that Tobin's back in her life and she wouldn't change anything about that for the world.

"If two past lovers can remain friends, it's either they were never in love, or they still are."

Alyssa's words feel like glass pressing into Christen's skin, cutting deep into her stomach with no relief in sight. Her eyes whip from the landscape frozen on the screen to the blonde. She's sitting by herself, nervously biting her lip and playing with her fingers in her lap.

Alyssa was awfully quiet during the whole conversation until now, not even speaking up when the rest were groaning their frustrations. Christen remembers now; a few months ago, Alyssa showed her this quote. At the time, Christen didn't think anything of it, but thinking back, her teammate was clearly hinting at whatever's going on between her and Tobin.

"Can we just go back to watching the movie?" Christen asks, hoping to get the attention off of herself and the million thoughts running through her head. She's fairly certain if everyone keeps looking at her, she's going to say something she isn't ready to admit to yet.

She knows she loved Tobin and she knows she needs Tobin in her life. Christen doesn't want to do anything to lose Tobin. If she does say something to her and Tobin doesn't feel the same way, she knows they won't be the same. Her stomach is starting to form knots and she really just wants to be left alone so that she can curl back into Tobin's side.

Kelley huffs out a breath and turns her attention back to the television. "Fine," she says reluctantly, pressing play and allowing the movie to resume.

Christen waits until everyone is focused back on the movie before pulling her knees back to her chest and resting her head back onto Tobin's shoulder. She exhales slowly when Tobin rubs up and down the length of her bicep, careful to keep her breath silent to try to keep her nosy teammates' eyes off of her and Tobin. Her eyes close gently when she feels Tobin place a soft kiss to the top of her head and Christen can't help the smile that pulls at her lips when she snuggles further into Tobin.

Yes she loves Tobin. She hasn't stopped loving Tobin, but she isn't quite ready to admit that to herself or Tobin.

***

Christen's glad to be away from her prying teammates. She knows they mean well, but Christen doesn't like the way that it seems like they are forcing her to confront her feelings. Being alone with just Tobin is calming.

"We should probably talk."

Until Tobin says that.

Christen clears her throat, creates a small amount of space between them in the hotel room they're sharing by sitting in the middle of her bed, cross-legged facing Tobin.

"We don't have to, you know." She knows she probably shouldn't avoid this, but she's not ready to lose Tobin as a friend when she inevitably turns her down.

Shaking her head, Tobin joins Christen on her bed, sitting close, but leaving enough space as to not overwhelm Christen. She reaches her hand towards Christen, smiling when Christen intertwines their fingers and places their hands on her knee.

Christen knows where this conversation is headed.

She knows how she feels about Tobin, even though she's not ready to admit it yet and she knows it's definitely one sided. Tobin only treats Christen like a friend and Christen is making everything awkward by acting like Tobin's girlfriend.

Before Christen is able to get out of her head, Tobin is running her thumb across Christen's knuckles, calming her significantly with the smallest of gestures. Christen allows herself to relax by focusing on the feeling of Tobin's soft finger across her skin, coordinating her breathing with the forward and backward motion of movement along her knuckles.

"I don't expect you to say anything," Tobin starts, staring straight into Christen's eyes. She looks so open and honest that Christen can't help but stare back. "But I thinks it's pretty obvious that I like you."

Hearing those words fall so gently from Tobin's lips takes Christen's breath away. She can feel her lips moving, as if to answer with no words are coming to her mind. She wants to reply so badly, but before she can, Tobin is speaking again.

"I don't expect anything. Honestly." Her grip is tightening around Christen's hand to convey that she's telling the truth. "I love being your friend and I don't want to lose you." It's as if she reading Christen's mind, saying exactly what Christen is thinking. "If all you can offer me is friendship, I'll take it because you are way too important to me to lose."

The tears forming in Tobin's eyes are pulling at Christen's heart. She still can't find the right words to say, so she does the only thing she can think of.

With her hand still gripped with Tobin's, Christen sits up on her knees, leaning into Tobin. Tobin's eyes have shifted downward, staring at the floral bedspread under them instead of deep into Christen's eyes. Using her free hand, Christen tilts Tobin's chin back up. She needs Tobin to know she's sincere.

Tobin's lips are slightly parted as Christen continues to lean in, allowing her to slot their lips together easily. Tobin lets out a long, shuddering breath, letting her eyes flutter closed before Christen does the same. Their lips glide together perfectly, as if it hasn't been over three years since they've last kissed.

Christen's missed this. She wasn't ready to admit it, but now that she gets to feel Tobin's lips against her own again, she can't believe she was denying her feelings. She feels completely at ease, revelling in the feeling of Tobin's tongue gliding against her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter.

A moan escapes from both of them at nearly the same time, before Christen's grin make it impossible for her to continue to kiss Tobin back. Christen creates a bit of space between their lips, allowing them both to catch their breath. With her hand still caressing Tobin's jaw, Christen begins giggling uncontrollably, a blissful smile unable to leave her face.

Tobin creates a bit more space between them, looking over the giggling girl in front of her. "What's so funny?" She asks, confusion evident in both her voice and the way her eyebrows are knit together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she states so simply, cheeks beginning to ache from the smile refusing to leave her face.

"I absolutely do, Chris," Tobin says, leaning in to place a soft peck on Christen's smiling lips. "You know I never stopped loving you."

"We should have never broken up." Christen lays down on the bed, pulling Tobin along with her. She lets Tobin get comfortable, with her arms wrapped around her stomach and her head resting on Christen's chest. Their legs are tangled together as they tend to be whenever they cuddle, but it seems so much more intimate now.

"No, definitely not."

Christen sighs, blissfully comfortable with Tobin wrapped completely around her.

"We are back together, right?" Christen asks, trying to keep her mind from thinking about it too much, but needing to know the answer.

Tobin sits up, leaning on her elbow to look Christen in the eyes. "Do you want me to ask you? Make it official?" Christen nods, a blush forming on her cheeks at how needy she seems. "Okay. Christen Press, will you be my girlfriend after three long years where I didn't get to kiss you whenever I wanted?"

Christen wants to joke. Make it seem like she has to think about her answer, but with Tobin's eyes staring deeply into hers, filled with so much love, Christen can't even pretend.

"Absolutely."

Tobin presses another soft kiss to Christen's lips, opening her mouth as Christen deepens it. They separate, reluctantly, and Tobin resumes her previous position with her head on Christen's chest.

"We can't tell them." Tobin laughs at Christen's statement.

"Oh, absolutely not."

"It's our secret."

Tobin hums, agreeing with Christen's words. "Until the day we get married."

"Are you asking," Christen jokes, feeling the familiar pull of sleep start to take over.

"Not yet," Tobin yawns. "Be patient."

Christen places a kiss to the top of Tobin's head. The dread she was feeling earlier in the night is completely gone and is replaced with pure joy.

She loves Tobin and Tobin loves her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about when this entire story take place guys... but who cares because time is an illusion. Just go with it

Christen is sitting on the floor, reading over her personalized workout before getting started on her training. She notices that Dawn added more reps and more weight than last time. Normally, reading this would fluster Christen, bring down her entire day from the change in her routine. But Christen's having a great day and absolutely nothing could change that.

She had the best sleep of her life last night. Recently, Christen hasn't been sleeping well; she's been having trouble falling asleep and has been waking up multiple times throughout the night. Last night, though, she slept soundly the entire time.

There is an obvious reason for her newfound ability to sleep and her amazing day and it's Tobin Heath.

She's been officially dating Tobin again for about 10 hours and her life became instantly better. Christen hates that it seems like her happiness depends on her relationship, but it's really not like that at all. She's been in love with Tobin for a long time and finally being able to admit it out loud again has removed a weight off of Christen's shoulders.

Christen woke up first this morning, still tangled with Tobin. She was content just watching Tobin sleep, watching the shallow breaths coming from Tobin's content smile playing with the wisps of light brown hair laying across Christen's chest. When she felt Tobin's grip tighten around her waist, she bent forward to press a soft kiss into Tobin's hair. The content hum Tobin let out at the contact made Christen tighten her arms around Tobin.

"I'm so glad this wasn't a dream," Tobin stated, voice thick with sleep as she peers up at Christen. Christen's smile grew, pleased that Tobin feels the exact same way. It was the perfect start to her day and just thinking about it is making Christen feel giddy with excitement.

She sees Kelley approaching and quickly contains her overwhelmingly happy exterior. It's not that Christen and Tobin don't want their friends to know, but right now it's just between the two of them. It's something special that only they share together after being apart for three years. Also, the teasing the pair are sure to receive from their teammates is something Christen want to avoid just a little bit longer.

Christen quickly scans her workout one more time, putting on a hopefully pensive face as Kelley sits down beside her.

"Dawn made yours harder, too?" Kelley asks as she begins stretching to prepare for her workout. Christen just nods, not trusting her voice to not give away her happiness.

They stretch in silence for a minute, each focusing on getting their bodies ready for their conditioning.

"Something's different." Christen has her nose in her knees, loosening her hamstrings, when Kelley speaks again. At first, Christen isn't sure what Kelley's talking about. She didn't notice anything different about the room or people in it, but when Kelley scans Christen from head to toe, she knows that Kelley is sensing her newfound happiness. She didn't think she was being that obvious, but maybe Christen's attempts at being normal was what gave her away. Still, Christen hopes that Kelley is talking about something else.

"What do you mean?"

Christen watches as Kelley's eye flit across the room before landing back on Christen. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows are furrowed as she looks over Christen.

She tilts her head, still scanning Christen's face before speaking again.

"Something's different."

Christen looks around the room, pretending like she's trying to help Kelley figure out what's changed. She knows the real answer, but Kelley can't know yet. Her mind is working fast, trying to find something that she can say.

When Christen spots Crystal and the giant ring on her left hand, she finally has her out. "Oh, yeah! Did you know Crystal's engaged now."

Kelley's eyebrows somehow furrow further and she bites her bottom lip, shaking her head slowly. "No, I didn't. But that's not it." Kelley sits up on her knees and leans closer to Christen, examining her closely. "Something's different about you."

Still trying to pretend that she has no idea what Kelley is talking about, Christen uses her hands to check her earrings. Christen was hoping she remembered to change them, thinking she could pass that off as the change. Unfortunately, they were the same ones she was wearing the previous evening. Her hands fiddle with the collar of her shirt as Christen goes over her morning. She didn't put any makeup on, since she'd only sweat it off during training anyway, so she can't use a change of mascara as an excuse. Christen remembers running late, opting to stay and cuddle with Tobin for an extra 15 minutes instead of getting into the shower when she should have, leaving her no time to straighten her hair. It's a flimsy excuse, but it's the only thing she can think of.

"I didn't straighten my hair today," Christen says, shrugging her shoulders. "Could that be it?"

Kelley shakes her head lightly, still examining Christen closely. "No. It's something else. You seem..." she pauses for a moment, letting out a slow breath. "Happier."

Christen isn't a good actress, but she tries to morph her face into something resembling confusion. "I don't know, Kel," Christen sighs as she resumes her stretching. "Maybe you're just imagining it."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Kelley stands up. "I'm going to figure it out, Press, just you wait."

If Christen wasn't such good friends with Kelley, the statement would frighten her, instantly remove whatever cheerfulness waking up wrapped in Tobin's arms created. But Christen knows Kelley and she knows that Kelley is more insistent on figuring out why Christen seems different after such a short time apart because of her stubborn attitude.

Christen rolls her eyes at Kelley. "Let me know when you do," Christen says as she gets off of the ground, patting Kelley on the back before walking towards one of the machines.

She briefly glances at Tobin who is across the room with Allie and Alex, feeling her cheeks heat up when their eyes lock. Christen is grateful she has her back to Kelley or she's sure Kelley would be able to figure her out.

It hasn't been that long since the interrogation their friends gave them last night. Even if they were joking before, surely the shy smile that finds its place on Christen's face would give them away. When Tobin winks at her, Christen can feel her heart melt, wishing she could close the distance between them and press her lips to Tobin's. Instead she settles for winking back before getting started on her workout.

***

Christen and Tobin sit a table by themselves at lunch. It wasn't intentional, by the time the pair arrived the rest of the seats were filled. Tobin grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table, scooting it close to Christen's as Christen set down their meals.

They're almost finished their meals when Christen finally tears her eyes away from Tobin, looking around the room at the rest of her teammates. When she spots Kelley and the knowing smirk stretched across her face, Christen quickly looks away immediately forgetting whatever conversation she and Tobin are in the middle of.

"Kelley knows." Christen is using her napkin as a shield to cover her lips, knowing how good Kelley has gotten at reading lips. She looks down at her hand clasped in Tobin's and briefly considers removing it before she remembers that they hold hand all the time and this is technically not any different.

  
"Well yeah, everyone knows Messi's more technical on the ball." Tobin's scanning Christen face with eyebrows scrunched together as she's biting her bottom lip. "Why are we talking about Kelley?" Confusion is evident in her voice as she continues looking at Christen.

Christen glances at Kelley, watching as Kelley quickly looks away, pretending like she isn't watching the pair. When Christen yanks on Tobin's hand, Tobin follows Christen's line of vision to Kelley, who is now trying to subtly spy on them out of the corner of her eye. Her grin widens when she notices two pairs of eyes on her before she turns to fully face them.

When Kelley waves, her smile softens.

"Oh."

Tobin begins rubbing her thumb along Christen's, immediately calming Christen down.

"Guess we should tell the rest of them then," Christen states, upset that they're going to have to break their little bubble.

"Probably," Tobin nods, scrunching up her nose. "Before Kelley tells them."

"Tonight then," Christen says, eyes staring deeply into Tobin's. They stay that way for a long moment, aware of Kelley still watching them from across the room, but not caring in the slightest. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Tobin's lips turn up into a large smile, before she's pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "You should do it. Then we wouldn't have to say anything."

Tobin's eyebrows are raised in challenge, daring Christen to just lean forward. Christen is tempted, but she turns away before she does.

"Tonight."

***

After a quick planning session in their hotel room, Christen and Tobin were ready. The group were going to some frozen yogurt shop and Christen thought that that would be the perfect opportunity to tell them.

Christen slips her shoes on and walks to Tobin at the door, slipping her hand into Tobin's outstretched one.

"Ready?" Tobin asks, giving Christen's hand a light squeeze.

Christen tries to hide her smile. "Not really."

Although she's a little nervous, Christen is mostly excited to finally admit their reacquired relationship to her friends. The whole day Christen had to question her actions towards Tobin. Even after not being in a relationship for three years, they were always affectionate with each other. Having to figure out what was too much for their "friends" status was exhausting and Christen's glad that it's finally ending.

Tobin presses a kiss to Christen's hand before reaching for the door handle.

They're somehow the first two ready and in the lobby of the hotel, where they all agreed to meet, despite Christen's three outfit changes. They sit sharing a seat, with Tobin's legs resting in Christen's lap and her hand playing with Christen's hair. Christen lets her eyes close at the comfort and doesn't open them again until she hears a throat clearing behind her.

Tobin takes her time removing her legs from Christen and when Christen is finally able to stand up and turn around, she is greeted by Ali silently scolding Ashlyn.

"Hey guys," Christen says cheerfully, breaking whatever silent argument Ali and Ashlyn are having.

"Hey," Ashlyn responds. "Are we the only ones down here?" She asks, before turning towards Ali. "See I told you we didn't have to rush to get ready."

Before Christen gets a chance to respond to Ashlyn, the rest of their teammate begin flooding into the lobby from the elevators. Although they were all together for practically the entire day, the lobby becomes loud as the group chats about what happened in the short hours that they were apart. Even though they are talking to different people, Christen and Tobin's hands never separate; their fingers remain interlocked.

Christen can feel Kelley watching them and hopes that the defender can just wait a few more minutes to bring anything up, especially in front of the rest of their friends.

On their way to the frozen yogurt shop, Christen feels someone step in between her and Tobin. They drop their hands drop to their sides as Kelley slips her arms around the pair's shoulders. Kelley opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, Tobin is cutting her off.

"Don't say anything." She sounds calm and Christen can hear the smile in her voice, which makes Christen relax.

Kelley's about to say something again, this time Christen doesn't let her.

"We're going to need you to be patient."

A smile spreads across Kelley's face as she rubs Tobin and Christen's shoulders. "Just don't take too long, I've got a bet to win."

"Seriously, Kelley?" Christen sighs.

Both Kelley and Tobin laugh before Kelley is removing her arms from around Christen and Tobin's shoulders. She grabs their hands and rejoins them before walking away and joining Allie and Alex walking up ahead.

"So I guess there's no doubting that she knows," Tobin states, rubbing her neck with her free hand. Christen laughs and steps closer to Tobin.

"Did you see Ash's face when she and Ali came down stairs? I'm pretty sure they know too." She's laughing a little harder now as she rests her cheek on Tobin's shoulder. "This is probably going to be really easy."

"Maybe we should just start making-out, make it even easier." Tobin removes her hand from Christen's and wraps it around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Christen continues laughing the rest of the way to the frozen yogurt shop. They all get their desserts and travel down to the empty beach to eat them. Christen is about a quarter finished her yogurt when Tobin nudges her.

There's a lull in everyone's conversations and Christen figures that it's probably the perfect time to tell the group. She hands her dessert over to Tobin before standing up.

"Hey, everyone!" She announces. When everyone is looking at her, Christen gets nervous. She looks down at Tobin, who is smiling up at her, and continues. "Tobin has an announcement."

Christen quickly sits back down, reaching for her yogurt. Instead of grabbing it, her hand wraps around Tobin's and she's being pulled back up. Although everyone's eyes are still on her, Christen feels calmer with Tobin's arm wrapped around her, just like the previous night.

"We have an announcement," Tobin clarifies. Christen blushes when Tobin kisses her cheek. "So, Christen and I are dating again. And before anyone asks, it happened after you were all being jerks to us.

"But not because of you guys," Christen adds, looking around at her teammate staring up at them.

A chorus of "finally" floats around the air as the group of friends show their support.

Kelley's smile is bigger than Christen has possibly ever seen. "I knew first!" She exclaims, standing up and dancing around herself. "Now pay up everyone."

"Wait you told her before you told me?" Allie asks, handing a few bills to Kelley.

Alex frowns at Tobin and Christen. "Yeah, what's with that?"

"We didn't tell anyone," Tobin sighs. "Kelley's been weirdly watching us all day and kind of figured it out."

"I thought you two just decided to amp up the 'platonic' PDA and didn't believe Ashlyn when she insisted you were back together," Ali says, standing up and wrapping Christen and Tobin into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you," she whispers just loud enough for the pair to hear.

Soon, the entire group is surrounding Christen and Tobin in a group hug.

"Okay, enough." Christen declares, pushing her teammate away from her, but keeping Tobin close. "It was long overdue." She turns Tobin's face towards her and gives Tobin a quick kiss, finally able to do so in front of all their friends.

"You're telling us." Meghan yells and they all begin laughing.

They sit down again and Christen grabs her frozen yogurt from where Tobin placed it, stirring it a little to mix up the melted parts.

"That went well," Tobin sighs, curling into Christen's side.

"I was expecting a lot more teasing. Our friends are going soft." Christen takes a bite of her yogurt, deciding it is too melted to salvage and sets it aside. She wraps her now empty arms around Tobin, maneuvering so Tobin is practically sitting in her lap.

Tobin hums her affirmation, getting more comfortable in her position.

"I'm sure there will be actual teasing later," Tobin says as she snuggles into Christen. She is resting her cheek on Christen's shoulder. "I love you," she mumbles into Christen's neck and Christen's cheeks heat up at the statement.

"I love you, too."

After three years of hiding her feelings from herself and then a day of hiding her feeling from her friends, Christen feels a sense of relief at those words. The cooing that Christen hears from her friend around her, warms her heart that little bit more.

She's finally allowed to openly love Tobin, and be loved back, without any judgment. Three years was way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a part two, but it might not come for a while. Let me know if you're interested


End file.
